


You Are Worthy Of My Grace

by MagicalMelancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Edgy Love Confessions, F/F, Love Confessions, wrote this pretty quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMelancholy/pseuds/MagicalMelancholy
Summary: Hanamaru goes to the rooftop and gets confessed to in the form of a dramatic speech.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 19





	You Are Worthy Of My Grace

As soon as class ended, Hanamaru started walking to the school rooftop. She found a letter on her desk telling her to go there after arriving at school. Although it wasn’t signed, she could tell who had left it for her from the many demon and feather drawings that adorned it. 

When she opened the door to the roof, she saw the sender, standing with a v-sign faced towards her eye. 

“Kukuku, so you’ve come, my little demon,”

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about, zura?” She already knew what Yoshiko wanted to say, but the conversation wouldn’t be able to move along if she didn’t ask. After a moment of hesitation, Yoshiko started to monologue.

“Although I have been forsaken by Heaven, I believe that the blessings of fate have been on my side. It was fate, after all, that allowed us to meet each other so long ago, and it was fate that brought us back together.

“Ever since we reunited, you have enchanted my every waking thought. Your kindness knows no bounds, not to mention you’re also very intelligent.” Hanamaru’s face started to become red.

“What I intend to say is, you are worthy of my grace! Fall with me, if you wish.” After a moment of stunned silence, Hanamaru replied.

“You didn’t have to go through all that effort just to ask me out.” 

“Well, I mean-” Yoshiko started. Hanamaru grabbed her hand.

“Of course I accept your feelings, zura.” The two of them talked for a little bit longer, then started walking down the staircase, their hands entwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea a while back after hearing about how Netflix changed a line in Evangelion to Kaworu saying that Shinji is worthy of his grace (rather than it being about Shinji being worthy of love). While thinking about how I could make fun of the situation (you can tell how long it takes me to actually get to writing my ideas), I thought "Yoshiko would totally confess love by saying something like that." So here we are. And since it was just her birthday a few days ago, happy birthday Maru!


End file.
